


A Needed Surprise

by undermyskin (heeddaa)



Series: What Happens at Hobbit Con [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, hobbit con, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeddaa/pseuds/undermyskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second day of Hobbit Con, Dean finds a very welcomed surprise waiting for him in his hotel room. Sex ensues, obviously. (Or, I need daidan to be a thing irl so I'm going to pretend this is what happened, please join me in my delusional state.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Needed Surprise

The shrill ‘bing’ signaling the elevator’s arrival on the 5ht floor was a grateful sound. Dean stumbled out, body sore and eyes stinging from fatigue, and headed toward his and Stephen’s shared room. It had been an intense day, especially since the boys had mocked him during the entirety of it for having missed out on Graham and Adam finally getting their act together. And in a semipublic place as well, pictures could have been taken! He thought he might have felt a bit better if he’d won the game show, but no such luck. That thing was clearly rigged anyway, because what fair judge would put Jed on a team against anyone? Especially when said thing requires any proper knowledge of the Lord of the Rings. Dean had read The Hobbit, sure, but he didn’t have all the time in the world. Jed had simply had too much free time prior to the movies, something Dean obviously hadn’t. Jed had punched him lightly in the shoulder and called him a sore loser when he had opted out on joining some of the cast in going into town, but he was merely too tired. His work was done anyway, seeing as his matchmaking subjects had disappeared shortly after dinner and not been seen since. No need for another binge. 

Dean rounded a corner and, sweet mercy, could finally spot his room. He dug his keycard out of his pocket and swiped it quickly before entering. The room has lit, and though Dean distinctly remembered turning off all lights before leaving that morning he didn’t pay it much mind. He stretched, hearing a slightly disturbing crack coming from his back, and walked through the tiny hallway to the bedroom. There, he froze. On his bed, cross-legged and with a book resting in his lap, was Aidan. Dean blinked. Aidan had lifted his own eyes from the pages of his paperback and was smiling cautiously at him.  
‘Hi,’ he said, voice warm and careful. ‘Stephen let me in, I hope you don’t mi-‘ but he didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Dean, realizing that he was just standing and staring like an idiot, quickly strode across the room and pounced on Aidan with little regard to manners or dignity. The curly-haired man lost his balance momentarily when Dean straddled him eagerly and fell back on the bed, and Dean latched his mouth onto Aidan’s before his head could even hit the mattress. The kiss was warm, and rough, and so very home that it took Dean’s breath away. He could feel Aidan smiling against his lips but he wasn’t quite ready to let up yet, and keenly pressed his tongue into Aidan’s mouth, who welcomed it with apparent enthusiasm. Their tongues danced against each other for a few greedy moments before Aidan pulled away gently and pressed their foreheads together with a huge grin that made warmth spread through Dean’s body.  
‘I was kinda hoping for that response,’ he chuckled and Dean smiled back. Then he realized that he quite possibly might be crushing the man pressed into the bed beneath him and pressed another kiss against his lips before rolling off him. He helped his boyfriend sit up as well, so that they were sitting face to face on the horrific yellow bedspread. 

Dean took a second to try and calm his racing heart and get a good look at the man he hadn’t seen in person for over two months. Aidan’s was clean-shaven and wearing the white t-shirt that Dean himself, he noted, had expressed a particular liking to on several occasions; V-necked, tight, and on the brink of being slightly see-through. Perfect. His hair was shorter as well, much shorter than it had been during the time Dean had known Aidan, presumably for the movie he was shooting at the moment, and the thought confused Dean slightly.  
‘What are you doing here?’ he questioned, only just realizing how rude he sounded. ‘I mean,’ he attempted to remedy, ‘how are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be making out with some girl in a corset or something?’ Aidan laughed and leaned back on his hands with a shrug. The stretch made his shirt ride up slightly and reveal a strip of skin that had Dean embarrassingly distracted. He finally managed to draw his eyes back to Aidan’s when he realized that he hadn’t actually heard anything of what Aidan had just said.  
‘What?’ he asked slightly dazed and Aidan smirked. He glanced down at his own exposed abdomen and apparently decided that it was fine the way it was and looked back up at Dean with a composed face.  
‘I said,’ he emphasized slowly, ‘that I was, but the director came down with the flue, so I have I few days off.’  
‘And you decided to spend them in Germany, in a hotel filled with crazy fan girls dressed as us?’ Dean knew that Aidan could have easily just spent a few days with his parents or gone up and seen James, both which would have been easier and required a shorter trip.  
‘People are dressed as us?’ he asked, eyes lighting up at the prospect. He turned toward the door briefly, as though expecting to see little Fili and Kili lookalikes standing there, and when he turned back around Dean nodded ruefully. ‘Well, in any case,’ he continued, ‘I love the fans, but you’re here, and since it turns out I apparently love you or something, there wasn’t really anywhere else I wanted to be.’  
‘The things life throws at you,’ Dean stated casually, but there was no denying the butterflies that erupted in his stomach at his words. God he’d missed Aidan. 

‘Well since you’re here,’ Dean smiled, starting to rise from the bed, ‘do you want to get wasted and dance with some dwarves? They have themed drinks.’ But Aidan grabbed the hand Dean had offered and pulled him down so that they suddenly were much closer than before. The light breaths against his cheeks sent a shiver down Dean’s spine.  
‘I was actually thinking we could stay in tonight,’ Aidan murmured and raised a suggestive eyebrow. The predatory look on his face made something hot stir in Dean but he still glanced worriedly toward the door.  
‘What about Stephen?’ he questioned, because if hi roommate walked in on them they would never hear the end of it. Why were all his friends such obnoxious dicks? Aidan simply smirked and dragged a slow finger down Dean’s chest, letting it rest briefly over his rapidly beating heart.  
‘Stephen’s already been taken care of,’ he reassured and Dean chuckled in surprise.  
‘Oh?’  
‘Oh yes.’ And with that Aidan pulled his t-shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat. He let his eyes roam hungrily over the other man’s torso, smooth olive skin dusted with dark chest hair nearly making Dean’s mouth water, and almost didn’t notice that Aidan was pulling at his shirt as well. He raised his arms to allow it to be pulled off and when it had been removed he was tackled back onto the pillows, Aidan’s mouth quickly on his. 

They wasted no time letting their tongues and limbs tangle together and Dean couldn’t help but let a low moan escape as Aidan nipped at his bottom lip. He let his hands move down from Aidan’s hair, where they had previously been clutching, to his ass, but was met by harsh denim instead of warm skin. Dean snarled into his lover’s mouth, prompting Aidan to pull away slightly. Dean took the opportunity to push him up into a sitting position over his hips, the brief friction sending electricity through his body.  
‘These need to go,’ he growled and went to work on Aidan’s belt buckle. His fingers paused momentarily, hovering over the straining bulge in Aidan’s jeans, and pressed the palm of his hand against it experimentally. He could hear Aidan sigh above him but wouldn’t let himself get distracted when nudity was so close. When he was unbuckled and unzipped Dean rolled them over and tugged Aidan’s jeans off with determination. He moved back up for the underwear, letting his hands stroke over Aidan’s thighs. He could feel muscles twitching beneath the taught skin, the quivers reminding Dean of the last time they had been together; thighs wrapped tightly around Aidan’s waist and back pressed up against the wall because the bedroom had just been too far away. 

He nudged the tempting legs apart so he could kneel between them, staring almost transfixed at the wet patch spreading on the white boxer-briefs in front of him. He moved in close and let his tongue drag across the fabric, the taste of cotton and Aidan filling his mouth. Aidan let out a strangled moan and Dean pulled his eyes up to look at him. Their eyes met, Aidan’s pupils lust-blown and glazed, and without breaking eye contact Dean flicked two fingers beneath the elastics of the underwear and pulled them off in one swift move. He looked down again, unconsciously licking his lips at the sight of Aidan’s cock, glistening with pre-cum and resting against the dark hair that trailed from navel to groin. He itched to touch, to feel, to taste, and wrapped one trembling hand around the tempting member. He gave it a few lazy strokes, bringing his thumb up to spread the moisture from the tip, and watched as Aidan’s mouth formed into a surprised ‘o’ of pleasure. Dean smiled, feeling smug in being the one to be so in tuned with Aidan’s bedroom expressions, and leaned down to press his tongue along the vain on the underside of Aidan’s cock. He kept the pressure of his hand at the base and sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue languidly around it.  
‘Wait.’ Dean pulled his mouth off with a wet pop and sat up quickly. Had he read Aidan wrong? Misunderstood something? Taken it too quickly or too far or too something? He searched his boyfriend’s face for any regret or anger, but he didn’t look upset. His face was flushed and his lips were red from rough kisses, and his dark eyes were filled with want, not regret. Aidan pushed himself up and grabbed a hold of Dean’s belt buckle, clutching it like a lifeline.  
‘These off, too,’ he murmured against Dean’s collarbone, bringing a hand down to palm Dean through his pants. He hadn’t paid much attention to the strain of his jeans, but now he noticed that the entrapment was almost starting to grow painful. He breathed out a relieved ‘oh’ and let Aidan wrestle him out of the rest of his clothes while he pressed kisses against Dean’s stomach. When his erection finally sprung free he tangled his hands in Aidan’s hair and pulled him up to claim his lips in another bruising kiss. 

They tumbled back down on the bed and Dean could finally squeeze Aidan’s buttocks in his hands. He used his leverage to push his lover closer on top of him, his body completely covered by Aidan’s. He let out a quite embarrassing whine when Aidan broke the kiss. He lifted his head in search for Aidan’s mouth, but any other complaints were silenced when the intended mouth moved down to suck at the sensitive spot behind Dean’s ear.  
‘Missed you so fucking much,’ Aidan mumbled as he licked his way down Dean’s neck, the occasional graze of teeth making him yelp.  
‘I missed you too,’ he gasped as Aidan left a path of kisses down his chest and stomach, pausing to mark his hipbone with a hickey. When Aidan’s mouth finally sank down on Dean’s cock he tried desperately to suppress the groan that still managed to slip past his lips as the wet warmth engulfed him. Aidan’s head bobbed in a steady rhythm and his tongue moved skillfully, but Dean felt a bit guilty for not having finished what he had started on Aidan before.  
‘I was going to-‘ he tried but the hint of teeth against his shaft as Aidan pulled off made him close his mouth and clench his eyes shut.  
‘Everyone knows I’m superior when it comes to giving head,’ Aidan mused before resuming his business, and Dean could practically hear the cheeky grin.  
‘You’re a brat,’ he said, though his heavy panting made the statement less than convincing. Aidan hummed around Dean’s cock and a burst of pleasure shot through him that virtually pulled a deep moan from his chest. There was nothing for Dean’s scrambling hands to hold on to on the bed so he wove his fingers into Aidan’s hair again and gave a light tug that had Aidan groaning around him. Hair pulling was still a thing then. 

The pressure and the heat was becoming too much too quickly, and Dean didn’t want it to end yet. He pulled at the locks in his hands again, trying to get Aidan up, but he didn’t seem to get the hint and simply hummed appreciatively again which had Dean’s mind clouded for a moment.  
‘Aid,’ he gasped out. ‘Aidan, wait a second.’ The younger man pulled off unwillingly and looked up at Dean through dark lashes. The sight made Dean’s cock twitch slightly and he sucked in a deep breath.  
‘I need you,’ he stammered and Aidan raised an amused eyebrow.  
‘Well, you have me obviously,’ he laughed and, as if to emphasize his point, gave Dean’s erection a few more licks.  
‘No,’ he insisted, voice becoming pleading. ‘I need you to fuck me. Please,’ he added for extra effect. Aidan’s doe eyes returned to him again, and for a moment he looked to be considering it, and then he crawled across the bed with impressive speed. He returned a few seconds later with a small bottle of lube clutched in his hand. Dean looked at the bottle with surprise; he sure hadn’t brought any, since he hadn’t had any plans on getting laid on the trip. He gave Aidan, who was busy coating his fingers with lubricant, a questioning look and received a saucy wink in return.  
‘Every modern girl comes prepared.’ Dean couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculousness, but then Aidan apparently got impatient and used his dry hand to clasp the back of Dean’s head and crashed their lips together.  
‘We fucking or what?’ he gasped into Dean’s mouth and Dean, who definitely didn’t mind the interruption, nodded vigorously. 

He was lowered down against the pillows and Aidan sucking shamelessly on his tongue almost distracted him from the tight burn of a slick finger pushing against his entrance. It was familiar territory, and Dean breathed calmly through his nose as Aidan’s finger sunk down to the third knuckle slowly. He paused to let Dean adjust to the intrusion and then started moving it again. The pain was quickly overshadowed by a burning need, and Dean grunted out a quiet ‘more’, that Aidan was quick to obey. He let a second finger sink in next to the first and scissored them apart as he began to pump them in a steady rhythm. After a few ins and outs he suddenly hit the sweet spot deep inside Dean and the jolt of intense pleasure shocked him into a shout that Aidan swallowed down without letting them break apart. Dean didn’t need long before a third finger could be added, and shortly after that Dean was begging for more again.  
‘You ready?’ Aidan asked earnestly, biting down on Dean’s jaw, and he nodded.  
‘Yes. Fuck Aidan, just, please,’ he panted. Aidan promptly disappeared, along with his fingers inside Dean, leaving him feeling uncomfortably empty, but he returned quickly and supported himself on his elbow above Dean. He could feel Aidan’s cock pressing against him, and their eyes met briefly before he took a deep breath and pushed himself into Dean with a moan that sounded almost pained. He went all the way in on the first thrust, snapping his hips down against Dean’s, and then he stayed to let Dean adjust again. It was still painful despite Aidan’s thorough preparation, but Dean had expected as much. You didn’t have amazing sex with your smoking hot boyfriend without learning a few lessons along the way. Aidan was watching him carefully, and even though his mouth was falling open slightly and his eyes were dazed he still waited patiently until Dean was ready.  
‘Move,’ Dean prompted, and Aidan didn’t waste any time. He pulled out nearly all the way, paused for a moment, and then pushed in again with more force than before. 

Aidan picked up a steady pace, snapping his hips against Dean’s and making him mewl keenly in the back of his throat.  
‘Aidan – fuck, so fucking good. You’re so fucking good, so god damn perfect,’ Dean babbled, to which Aidan could only respond with a hoarse ‘Dean,’ through gritted teeth. Sweat was building and making Aidan’s skin glisten and Dean stretched his neck up to suck at his shoulder, tasting the salt on his tongue. Aidan moaned harshly and leaned down to swipe his tongue along Dean’s.  
‘So fucking beautiful. I need you Aidan, I need, I need,’ he mumbled into Aidan’s hungry mouth but then his rambling was reduced to incoherent babble mostly consisting of ‘Aidan’ and ‘fuck’ as Aidan found his prostate again. He brought his hand down to his neglected cock, but Aidan swatted his hand away quickly.  
‘Not yet,’ he ordered and Dean obeyed with a growl. He flattened his hands over Aidan’s ass again instead, kneading the flesh and eliciting another guttural groan from the dark haired man. They moved in silence after that, the only sounds echoing throw the room their breathing and the slaps of skin on skin. Dean could feel his orgasm rising in his gut, climbing quickly toward climax, and he pressed their slick foreheads together. The air between them was warm and heavy, and Aidan was staring at him through hooded eyes.  
‘So close Aidan, please.’ He could hear the click of Aidan swallowing and then a hand was on his cock providing blissful friction and Aidan’s mouth was pressing against his.  
‘I love you,’ he whispered and then Dean’s orgasm was crashing over him and bringing him under. When he resurfaced, panting and head reeling, he grabbed onto Aidan’s hair and forcefully pulled him back into the kiss, and Dean’s dominant tugs sent Aidan over the edge as well. 

Aidan collapsed on top of Dean, and their panting breaths mingled in the close space between their noses before Aidan pulled out and rolled down next to Dean with an exhausted groan. He cuddled into Dean’s side, nuzzling against his neck, and Dean gave a sated and content smile.  
‘Should we get under the covers?’ Aidan suggested and Dean stroked his hair affectionately.  
‘Mmh, soon,’ he mumbled, letting his eyes drift shut. Aidan was coursing his fingers through Dean’s chest hair carefully, drawing swirly patterns across his pectorals, and he could feel his head growing even heavier. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he should get up and get a towel, clean Aidan and himself up, maybe remove the bedspread that was most likely sporting some interesting stains at this point, but it could all wait. Right then he simply pressed a soft kiss against Aidan’s damp curls and listened to his slowing breathing.  
‘So is it true that you managed to get the love birds out of the nest?’ Aidan asked quietly, lips brushing against Dean’s shoulder, and he chuckled.  
‘Oh yeah,’ he mused and Aidan laughed along with him. Dean could feel Aidan’s jumping chest against his side, and in that moment he was pretty sure he had never been happier.  
‘How’d you do it then?’ Aidan wanted to know and Dean shrugged noncommittally.  
‘Got Adam drunk and then made him realize the error of his ways.’ He glanced down at Aidan, who was looking back with a lopsided smile and a wicked twinkle in his eyes that he recognized well; it was the same look Aidan had given him every time Dean had come up with a particularly great prank during their time on set.  
‘Brilliant,’ Aidan smiled, and Dean pressed a grateful kiss against his temple.  
‘I thought you’d like it.’

**Author's Note:**

> When did my life become this *hides under bed*


End file.
